Code Geass: Awesome of the Rebellion
by Suirahpla
Summary: Lelouch meets a new kid at school who turns out to be Awesome de Britannia, one of his half brothers. They join forces to take on Britannia and save Japan but there are evil forces working behind the scenes...
1. Chapter 1: Awesome makes a EPIC win!

_**Code Geass: Awesome of the Rebellion**_

Chapter 1: Awesome makes a EPIC win!

* * *

_Hey everyone! This is my first time ever writing a fanfic and I hope you guys reading this like it! :D_

* * *

It was an ordinary day at Lelouch's school. Except it was not an ordinary day cause a knew student was cuming to the school.

Lelouch wen to his class and sat at desk and the teacher was introducing the new student to the class. The new student look like Lelouch only he had completely blonde hair but he also had pitch black hair with made him look awesome

"This is the new student. His name is Awesome and we will be learning at this school." teacher said

Awesome sat at the desk next to Lelouch witch was empty.

"Hi I'm Awesome the new guy." said Awesome happfully

"Im Lelouch." he said with smileface and shook Awesome's hand

Class was over and the students left the class.

"Hey I want to talk to you." Lelouch saided to Awesome

Awesome and Lulu went outside of the school and found a place noone would find them.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Awesome asked

"I am actually the rebel leader Zero." he said back

"So do you want to kill me because I'm a prince of Britannia?" went Awesome

"Wait, your a prince of Britannia? So am I!" Lulu shouted and was smileface

"Oh that's funny ROLF." said Awesome "Can I team up with you?

"Why would you want to join Japanese terrists?" Asked Lelouch

"Cause I am half japanese!" said Awesome

"Oh, okay lol." Lulu was lolface

MEANWHILE AT THE JAPAN PLACE

There was a japanese terrist shooting at some british people because he was mad at them. Suddenly Suzaka came with a gun.

"DROP THE GUN OR I'LL SHOOT!" he shouted loud

The terrist dropped his gun but Suzaka shot him anyways and he died. Llyod came over to Suzaka.

"Good job Suzaka. We'll maek sure to give you lots of medals when we get back to England (Britannia's capital)."

A soldier came from nowhere and ran to Suazku.

"Quick we are under attack by Zero's black knights and you have to help!" he shout

"There's no time to lose!" Suzaku got in his Lancelot knightmare (a knightmare is like a mech only awesomer) and went to the place the terrist were attacking

Lelouch and Awesome where attack the britannian soldiers with the black knights and they were all in knightmares. Lulu was in his Zero costume and Awesome was in his own costume which looked like the Zero costume only cooler and it didn't have a mask cause Awesome didn't need to hide his face.

"Hurry we must help the japaneses by killing these soldiers." Lelouch said as he shoot his gun

Some britannian soldiers in knightmares jumped outta nowhere and charged Awesome but he used his mind control Geass on them.

"I Awesome de Brittania order you to GTFO." he said and the knightmares ran away

"Oh you have Geass also and the same one I have too!" said Lelouch with surprisedface

"Actually I have two Geass." Awesome said

"WTF HOW DID YOU GET TWO?" Lelouch yelled with very surprsiedface

"I asked nicely." he replied

"Oh okay." Lulu said then lolled

Suzaku appeared in his Lancelot and attacked Lelouch with mech sword.

"I must defeat you Zero because you are an evil terrist!" he yelled furiousfully

"Why are you fighting against the Japaneses when you are japanese?" Lulu asked

"Because I must avenge my father's death!" Suzaku yelled with more furious

"But we're your friends, do you really want to kill your friends?" said Awesome

"Oh I guess don't want to do that to my friends." Suzaku said then switched sides

Suzaku shot guns at the britannian knightmares and killed lots of them. A big knightmare with a big gun shot at Awesome's knightmare and destroyed it.

"AWESOME! NOOOO!" Lelouch was shockedface

Awesome was still alive though even though his knightmare was blown up.

"My second Geass is a life Geass that I can use to bring anyone back to life if they die including me if I die." he said

"That's awesome I wish I had that Geass." said Lelouch who only had a mind control Geass

Awesome ran at the soldiers and beat them with his hands. He was military trained like Suzaku so he was really good at fighting almost as good as Suzaku. He killed the britannians with his hands and grabbed their guns and shot them.

"Hey that looks like fun I wanna join." went Suzaku

Suzaku jumped out of his Lancelot and ran at the soldiers. He started kicking them in the face and they died and he beat them all with Awesome's help while Lulu did nothing.

"Thanks Awesome your a cool guy." he said and gave thumbs up

The three of them went to the landcruiser were Clovis was hiding it. Suzaku kicked the door open and Awesome went inside. The soldiers inside all shot themselves.

"Wow did you use you're mind control Geass on them?" Lelouch asked

"No they just saw my face and didn't want to fight me so they killed themselves." Awesome answered

Lelouch and Awesome walked to Clovis.

"Oh no my two brothers have cum to kill me!" he said scaredily

Awesome and Lulu got Clovis on his knees each put a gun to his head and Boondock Saints'd him.

"Yay! Clovis is dead and now the japaneses will be free!" Lelouch said

"I may have helped you this time but next time we meet well be enemies." said Suzaku and then he left

"That's enough terrism for today let's go back to school" said Awesome and they did

Lelouch and Awesome were back at school. Shirley walked up to Lelouch.

"Hey Lulu, want to go somewhere with my after school?" she said with big smile

"No. I don't like you because your ugly and annoy me." said Lulu with meanface cause he was a jerk

Shirley started crying and Awesome comfert her with hug.

"It's okay. Lelouch didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Awesome said because he was a nice guy

"Oh your so nice Awesome! Do u want to go out on a date with me?" Shirley asked

"Sure." said Awesome and Shirley was really happy

Lelouch was watching from behind a corner.

"That bastard stole my girlfriend! He must die!" he said with evilface

* * *

_DUMDUMDUUUM! TO BE CONTINUED!_


	2. Chapter 2: Awesome goes on the date

_**Code Geass: Awesome of the Rebellion**_

Chapter 2: Awesome goes on the date

* * *

_WARNING! This chapter has some sex stuffs in it and you shouldn't read it if you're a Lelouch X Shirley fan cause Awesome sexes her_

_

* * *

_

In the city of England, Charles zi Britannia was sitting at his big throne. He was the emprah of Britannia and he was really old and noone like him because he was fat and old

Cornelia (this general chick who was Awesome and Lelouch's sister) was there to. She was bowing cause that is what u do when you are seeing an emprah.

"Awesome and Zero killed your brother Clovis and now you have too go replace him as viceroy." said the emprah like old

"Okay father i will go and kill them for you." she said back

"however Awesome is too powerful to be defeated by only you so I am sending a super badass mercenary to kill him." olded the emprah

There was a guy standing next to the emprah. He had spiky black hair and had a bunch of dragon tattoos and looked really badass.

"Don't worry I'll kill Awesome." he said with evil smile

MEANWHILE AT THE SCHOOL!

Awesome went to Lelouch's room at the school which is were Lelouch lived, because he was lazy and didn't work for money to buy his own place.

Lelouch saw that a green haired girl was following Awesome

"Hey who's that girl?" Lulu asked with questionmarkface

"Oh this is S2. the person who gave me Geass." Awesome saided

Lelouch looked at S2. she looked like C2 only hotter and she knew kung-fu.

"That's cool. Wanna see my geass-giver?" Lulu said

"Sure." Awesome went

Lelouch called C2 over. She looked like S2 only not as hot and she didn't knew kung-fu.

"Stupid bastard gets a hotter girlfriend. I hate him!" Lelouch thought with angryface

Of all suddenly Shirley ran into the room and glomped Awesome.

"AWESOME! Are you ready to go on our date?" she said with lots of happy and excitement

"Yes i am Shirley." Awesome said with smile and they left

"Bastard!" Lulu was angryevilface

Awesome and Shirley went to their date at Pizza Hut. They went there cause Awesome was a member of the black knights and Pizza Hut supported the rebellion. Awesome and Shirley were having pizza

"Wow Awesome your so awesome. Your so good-looking and smart and fit and nice!" Shirley said and ate a pizza

"Yeah but you're better looking than me." Awesome lied

Then Shirley grabbed Awesome and started making out with ihm.

"Oh I can't take it anymore! I want you have a sex with me, Awesome!" she shouted

Shirley and Awesome ran out to the back of Pizza Hut. Shirley ripped off Awesome's clothes and sexed with him.

"Oh Awesome your so amazing!" Shirley said as she and Awesome sex'd

Lelouch was watching from behind a corner and was super pissed-of.

"That bastard! That's it, I'm gonna kill him!" Lulu shouted with very angryface

Lelouch pulled out a gun and ran to Awesome. Suddenly Kallen (this chick whose the black knight's best pilot) ran to Awesome before Lulu could.

"Awesome the britannians are attacking the Japan place! You have to cum help us!" she yelled

Awesome got on his super cool outfit

"THERE IS NO TIME TO LOOSE!" he shouted loudfully

Awesome and Kallen ran to the Japan place. Lelouch followed after them.

MEANWHILE AT THE JAPAN PLACE!

The britannians were shooting at the japaneses and then the black knights were shooting at the britannians and then the britannians were shooting at the black knights. Everyone was shooting and they're was lots of deading.

"Die terrists!" yelled british

Awesome arrived in his custom knightmare called Asskicker Mk-1337. Asskicker had a bunch off swords and guns on it and it could fly and it had a shield to.

"Time to get you're asses kicked!" Awesome yelled like badass

Asskicker pulled out two laser machine rifles and shoot at the british knightmares. He killed all of them with one shot.

"HOORAY FOR AWESOME!" said one off the black knights

Some britannian bombplanes were flying above and started to Pearl Harbor the city. Awesome flew up to the planes and asskicker pulled out two mech katanas and slashed them in halves

"NOOO! HE'S TOO GOOD!" said some british guy before dying

Awesome grab a bomb from one of the bombplanes and threw it at some tanks below blowing them up. Lelouch came in his generic knightmare.

"Hey Awesome wow your really pwning these guys." Lulu said with amazedface

"Lelouch in five seconds a guy is going to jump out in a knightmare and you need to shoot him with a rocket before he does." Awesome saided

Lulu turned around and shot rocket. A guy in a knightmare jumped out and got hit by it.

"Wow your really good at strategy Awesome, even better than me!" Lelouch said with very amazedface

"BUT YOU'LL NEVER BE BETTER THAN ME!" said mysterious voice

Awesome and Lulu looked up. Mysterious voice was a badass guy with spiky black (the guy who was at England earlier).

"Oh no! It's my rival Zaber el Badass!" Awesome said

"You know him?" said Lelouch with questionmarkface

"Yes he is my archenemy because he killed both my parents!" Awesome spoked

Everybody gasped.

"That's right and know I've cum to kill you to!" Zaber el Badass said with evil

* * *

_DUMDUMDUUUM! TO BE CONTINUED!_


	3. Chapter 3: BIG EPIC FIGHT!

_**Code Geass: Awesome of the Rebellion**_

Chapter 2: BIG EPIC FIGHT!

* * *

_Hey guys I just realized I made spelling typo in the first chapter's third paragraph. Its suppose to say he and not we. I dunno why that happened I don't usually make mistakes. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter cause it has a epic fight in it!_

_

* * *

_

At the Japan place the britannians where fighting the black knights in knightmares. Awesome met his rival Zaber el Badass again who was this evil guy who killed his parents.

Awesome flew Askickker Mk-1337 towards Zaber and pulled out laser machine rifles.

"You bastard! i will kill you and revenge my parents!" Awesome yelled ragefully

Sudden Zaber shot a red laser from his eye and it hit Asskicker.

"WTF? He has Geass to!" yell Lelouch

"That's right I have two Geass just like Awesome. this is my Laser Geass which lets me shoot lasers and make things made of lasers" Zaber el Badass said

"Even if you do have Geass I'll still kick you're ass!" Awesome yelled

Awesome pulled out giant sniper rifle that fired a giant bullet. Zaber fired a laser from his eye witch turned into a laser shield and blocked the bullet

"Haha, you cannot beat me!" he said and lolled like jerk

Zaber got in his personal knightmare called Überdeathreaper-9001 and flew it into sky with its wings.

"NOW YOU SHALL BE DESTRUCTIONED!" Zaber yelled loud and scarylike

Überdeathreaper opened it chest and had a huge thing with missiles in it. It fired of all the missiles and they went at Asskicker.

"I don't think so!" Awesome said with grin

Asskicker pulled out it's two katanas and spun them in a circle in front of him. They spun so fast that when the missiles hit they cut sliced in halves and exploded. The explosions where pushed away by the spinning and hit the british soldiers instead off Awesome.

"Your much stronger than last time we met but I'm still gunna beat you!" went Zaber

Zaber opened his knightmare's cockpit and fired a bunch off Geass lasers at Awesome who slashed the laser in halves with his katanas butt a big laser hit him and sliced off one of Asskicker's wings.

"Oh no! Now I can't fly good!" saided Awesome

"Don't worry Awesome i'll get one of my dudes to cum and help you!" said Lelouch who was two scared to fight himself

Lulu pulled a phone out and began pressing numbers on it. All of suddenly Orange-kun appeared outta nowhere in his Siegfried knightmare.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU WITH MY LOYALTY!" he yelled and shot rockets

Zaber dodged the rockets then turned around and shooted Orange-kun with his Laser Geass but Orange-kun stopped the laser with his own Geass

"You're attacks won't work on me cause I have a Geass-Cancelation Geass!" he said with loyalness

Zaber used his other Geass and suddenly the laser reappeared and hit the Siegfried.

"Lucky for me then that I have a Anti-Geass-Cancellation Geass along with Laser Geass!" he said and laughed cause he was a dick

Orange-kun opened his knightmare's doors and jumped out before it exploded. He activated his hidden blade which he had because he liked to pretend he was Altair from Assassin's Creed.

"PREPARE TO BE ASASSINATED!" he lunged towards Zaber

But then Überdeathreaper pulled out a giant saber which was shaped like the letter Z and blocked Orange-kun's hidden blade.

"Haha now you know why they call me Zaber! Because I have a saber shaped like a Z!" he went

Zaber swung the Z-saber and slashed Orange-kun but he was alright because he was a cyborg. Meanwhile Asskicker had a minigun and was aiming at Überdeathreaper

"Now I've got you!" Awesome said

But then the Lancelot came out and kicked Asskicker's minigun away.

"AWESOME! You will pay for working with terrists like Zero!" Suzaku said very angrily to show he meant business

"Suzaku, we cannot be fighting eachother now. We must defeat Zaber or eh will kill everyone!" Awesome said

"You're right Zaber must be stopped first." Suzaku said then switched sides

Lancelot jumped at Überdeathreaper and began spinning it's leg in a circle.

"SPINZAKU KICK!"

The Spinzaku hit the Überdeathreaper and crushed it's arm and it fell off and it exploded. Zaber was really angry and stuff.

"Grrr! You wounded my knightmare you bastard!"

Zaber hit the Lancelot with his Z-saber really hard and knocked it down. He turned at Awesome and charged his Laser Geass

"Enough of this it's time to die!" yelled Zaber

Zaber fired a huge charged laser beam at Awesome and vaporized him.

"AWESOME! NOOOOOOO!" screamed Suzaku

"MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zaber evil laughed

However Awesome's particles came back together and he was alive again.

"Oh right he hsa the Life Geass which makes him able to bring himself back to life." Suzaku was relieved

"Oh come on that's goddman cheating man." said Zaber who was jealous that he didn't have a Life Geass

"Even though I have the Life Geass I still need moar power to defeat Zaber. I must get a new Geass!" went Awesome

Awesome got in Asskicker and flew to the school. He got there and wen to the room were S2 was.

"S2, could I trade my Mind-Control Geass I never use for a different Geass?" he asked nicely

"Okay but you have to promise to have a sex with me after your battle." She said

"Okay I will." and then S2 switched his old Geass for a new one

Awesome flew back to the Japan place where Zaber was fighting of Suzaku.

"Come back for more?" he said with evil smile

Zaber fired more red lasers from his Laser Geass and Awesome activated his new Geass which fired green lasers that hit the red lasers and made laser explusions.

"Oh so now you have a Laser Geass two? This will be interesting!"

Zaber and Awesome fire their lasers at eachother. Zaber formed a laser orb and threw t at Awesome who made laser net which caught it and flung it back at Zaber.

"GAH! you bastard!" said Zaber cause he was angry that Awesome was pwning him

Then Asskicker's arms transformed into miniguns. Instead of firing bullets Awesome charged them with laser energy and fired lasers from tehm at Zaber's Überdeathreaper.

"NO! I CAN'T BE LOSING THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Zaber said like whiny bitch

Suddenly Orange-kun jumped out from behind and stabbed Überdeathreaper with his hidden blade and killed it.

"Yes! I killed the assassination target and now I get a new mission!" he said

Überdeathreaper exploded but Zaber jumped out but then Suzaku flew into air with his legs spinning.

"SPINZAKU KICK!"

Suzaku Spinzaku'd Zaber right in the face and he went flying into ground

"We did it! We defeated Zaber!" said Lelouch with happyface

"Yes we did. Now I need to go back to the school since I promised to have a sex with S2 after this." spoked Awesome

Everyone left the Japan Place and went back to the school.

Meanwhile Zaber was lying on ground in defeat.

"I swear will kill you Awesome and get my REVENGE!" he screamed like mad

* * *

_DUMDUMDUUUM! TO BE CONTINUED!_


	4. Chapter 4: Awesome helps the samurais

_**Code Geass: Awesome of the Rebellion**_

Chapter 4: Awesome helps the samurais.

_This chapter doesnt have as much epic fights as the last one but it still has some fighting and their's samurai dudes too!_

At the Japan place there was a big building where the viceroy. This was cause the british still controlled the japan place but they didn't build in a place where they're were no terrists for some reason.

Cornelia (the general chick i mentioned in chapter 2) was sitting a throne that was big but not as big as the emprah's. Zaber was in the room with her

"I could not kill Awesome cause he beat me and escaped." he said with mopey since he was sad he got pwned

"You suck. I'mma go kill Awesome and Zero but first I have to go kill the samurai dudes and Japanese rebels at this mountain place." she went

MEANWHILE AT SCHOOL! 

Awesome and the others made it back to school.

"It sure is great to be back." Awesome said

S2 came outta nowhere and walked up to Awesome and starting kissing him

"Hey Awesome you promised me something when I change your Geass remember?" she saided

"Oh right." said Awesome

Awesome and S2 ran into there room. They slammed the door and had a sex inside

"That bastard! I hate him! He always gets all the girls!" Lelouch said with angryface

"Why are you jealous? Dont you have C2." Orange-kun said

"yeah but she's a lesbian so she doesn't like me and she's mean too me all the time." Lulu was frownyface

"How about you ask Kallen out then I heard she likes you?" Orange-kun said again

"That's a great idea Ornage-kun I'll so ask Kallen if she wants to be my girlfriend!" Lelouch was happyface

Lulu went to were Kallen was.

"Hey Kallen do you want to go on a date with me?" he said with smileface

"Hell no, you suck and the only guy I like is Zero since he's so mysterious and smexy" spoke Kallen

Lelouch became sadface but then he remembered he was Zero. He ran off and got his Zero costume and put it down and ran back to Kallen.

"Hey Kallen do you want to go on a date with me?" Zero went

"OMG YES ZERO!1" Kallen screamed like fangirl

All of sudden Awesome came outta nowhere and ran to Lelouch and Kallen.

"Guys Cornelia and her soldiers are attacking this mountain place where these samurai dudes and japaneses have a base We have too go save them!" he said and got his awesome costume

"Okay we'll cum and help out." Kallen said

Everyone got in there knightmares and goed to the mountain place.

MEANWHILE AT THE MOUNTAIN PLACE!

Cornelia and her soldiers were attacking the mountain with knightmares. They shot guns at the japaneses defending the mountain place and killed lots of them.

"WE MUST DEFEND THIS MOUTAIN UNTIL THE SAMURAIS GET HERE!" some guy yelled before getting shot in face

The Japanese rebels we're getting pwned cause they only had turrets and the britishes had knightmares that were shooting rockets and stuff.

"Damn we kick ass. Let's get inside the mountain and shoot the rest of them." Cornelia said

But then the black knights arrived with Awesome and Kallen and Lelouch and Orange-kun.

"Cornelia it's time for you to be defeated!" Awesome said and flew Asskicker Mk-1337 towards the enmy

"Oh crap it's my brother Awesome!" Cornelia said like scared

The black knight started kicking ass cause they had knightmares. Awesome flew into air then opened his cockpit and started shooting lasers from his Laser Geass at the britannian knightmares. He made a laser missile that made a laser explosion that killed lots of guys.

"Haha this Geass is awesome." he lolled as he shot everyone with lasers

Suddenly the Lancelot came out of nowhere and shot the Asskicker with guns

"Awesome! I said we would be enemies next time we met and I was right!" he shouted like furious

"Ha! I will defeat you however!" Awesome said and smiled

Lancelot grabbed it's swords but Asskicker was two fast and pulled out it's mech katanas before Suzaku could attack and slashed him.

"Damn you Awesome! Your too skilled to beat one-on-one so I will fight the black knights instead!" Suzaku yelled

Suzaku jumped out of Lancelot as it fell down and he spun his legs in a circle. His legs spun so fast that you couldn't even see them and the wind was moving with his legs. He used the wind to make a tornado with his spinning and threw it at the black knights.

"SPINZAKU TORNADO!"

The Spinzaku tornado attacked the black knights and threw lots of them around and killed them cause it was spinning so fast.

"Oh no! If we don't stop that tornado it will kill everyone!" Lulu said with shockedface

Then the tornado was sliced in half by a sword. Everybody saw a bunch of knightmares that had katanas

"OMG IT'S THE SAMURAI DUDES THEY CAME!" cheered a japanese guy

"We will defeat the british with our samurai knightmares!" said Tohdoh (the samurai leader)

The samurai knightmares attacked the britannians soldiers. the samurai were winning cause they had katanas while the britannians had guns and everyone knows katanas beat guns since they can slice bullets and stuff.

"The samurais are too strong we must run away!" said Cornelia and she did

One of the samurai knightmares attacked Suzaku but he broke the katana with his kick. He got back in Lancelot.

"You have defeated me this time but i will be back to fight you and the terrists!" Suzaku said

Suzaku ran away with Cornelia and the britannians.

"YAY WE WON! LETS CELEBRATE!" said Lelouch with happyface

And so all the peoples celebrated. They had a big party were everyone got drunk then had hangovers.

MEANWHILE AT A SECRET BASE!

V2 was at a secret base doing Geass related things while eating ice cream. Zaber el Badass appeared and walked to him.

"V2, I lost to Awesome! I must get more Geass to defeat him!" he said like angry

"But you only have two eyes and I already gave Geass for each eye." he said and ate his ice cream

"Well then…GIVE ME MORE EYES!"

_DUMDUMDUUUM! TO BE CONTINUED!_


	5. Chapter 5: Awesome freedoms Japan Pt1

_**Code Geass: Awesome of the Rebellion**_

Chapter 5: Awesome freedoms the Japan place Pt.1

_Hey guys. sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I've been really busy with school stuff and some other writing things lol. I hope you like this chapter since Zaber comes back and he and Awesome duel! Its so epic that I'm gonna put the battle in two parts._

_

* * *

_

Awesome was standing outside the Japan place with a big army of black knights and japaneses and samurai dudes. This was cuz he was going to war with Britannia and he needed big army for that

There were a bunch of people their. Lelouch (who was in his Zero costume) and Kallen and Orange-Kun and Tohdoh had cum to help fight the British and freedom the Japan place.

"People of the Japan place! We will fight the britannian soldiers and we will win and make freedom for everyone!" Awesome shouted inspirfully to the army who were cheering and stuff

Meanwhile, at the big building where the viceroy was Cornelia was talking to a hologram of the Emprah, who couldn't be here since he was in England and was too old to walk all the way to Japan.

"Awesome and Zero are attacking with they're terrist army! You must help me!" she asked

"You suck. I'mma make Zaber the new Viceroy cause he's more evil than you and cooler too." the Emprah said with oldfullness

"WHAT?" Cornelia screamed

Zaber (who was wearing a bandana for some reason) appeared outta nowhere then grabbed Cornelia and threw her out of the window

"Hahaha! I'm the new viceroy now bitch!" he said and laughed

Zaber got together the britannian army which had lots of soldiers and knightmares. They also outnumbered the Japaneses cause the evil guys army is always suppose to outnumber the good army.

"SOLDIERS OF BRITANNIAN WE WILL CRUSH THESE TERRISTS HERE AND THEN KILL ALL THE JAPANESES!" Zaber yelled and the British soldiers cheered and fired their guns in the air "But before we go to battle we must have tea and crumpets since we are british!"

All the britannians got out a bunch of tables and tables then had tea and crumpets. Meanwhile Awesome and Zero's guys entered the japan place and were outside the Britannian building.

"The British are having tea and crumpets. we can use this opportunity to prepare more four batlle!" Awesome said as he looked through his telescope

The Japans army starting getting more prepared and they got in they're knightmares and stuff. Meanwhile Lelouch was not happy

"Grr! If that bastard Awesome freedoms the Japan place then he will get all the glory and I will be loser!" Lulu said with angryface "I MUST STOP HIM!"

Then Lelocuh sawed Euphemia walking around. She was outside the building cause she didn't like wars and didn't want to help the Britannians shoot things. Lulu ran to her.

"Euphy I need you to kill our brother Awesome so I can be main character again." he asked her

"I will not do that cause I do not like violens." she said back

Lelouch then got real mad and used his Mind Control Geass on Euphemia.

"Than I command you to kill all the japaneses!" Lelouch saided

"Okay." Euphy said and picked up a gun and went to the good guys army

"Hahaha! If Euphy kills all the japans then Awesome will not have an army to fight with! I'm such a genius." Lulu was evilface

Euphy was about to shoot the Japanese army but then Orange-kun jumped outta nowhere.

"OH NO! Someone used Geass on Euphy. I must save her!" he shouted

Orange-Kun used his Geass-Cancellation Geass on Euphemia and got rid of Lelouch's Geass on her.

"Thank you for saving me Orange-kun." She said and threw away her gun

Than Lelouch fell on knees and started screaming.

"NOOOO! MY EVIL PALN IS FOIL! DAMN YOU AWESOME!" Lulu yelled while yelling-angryface and punched ground

Awesome appeared in his Asskicker Mk-1337 knightmare.

"Now it is time to fight war! CHARGE!" he shouted inspirationally

Awesome and Kallen and Orange-kun and Tohdoh and the japanese army charged the building with there knightmares and shot bullets at the enemy soldiers as they had tea and crumpets. Zaber (who was wearing a top hat and monocle) saw Aweomse's army cumming at him. A bullet flew at Zaber and almost hit him in the head but instead it hit a randpm soldier standing behind him.

"I say!" went Zaber with british accent

Zaber threw his monocle and top hat at the knightmare that shot at him. The top hat and monocle were actually made of C4 so when it hit the japan knightmare it exploded. The britannians finished they're tea real quick and got ready for fighting and death. Zaber got in his Überdeathreaper-9001 witch had too gatlings with flaming chainsaw bayonets now.

"NOW WE WILL KILL AWESOME AND THE JAPANESES!" he yelled evilly

The british knightmares came out the building and attacked the good guys. Zaber flew into the sky were he saw Awesome's knightmare Asskicker.

"ZABER! It is tiem for me to revenge my parents!" Awesome went

"I dont think so." laughed Zaber "For you see I have a THIRD GEASS!"

Zaber took of his bandana and revealed and third eye witch also had Geass (now you know why he had that on lol). Awesome shot at him with Laser Geass but all of a sudden Überdeathreaper-9001 disappeared.

"Haha! This is my Ninja Geass, which gives me ninja powers like invisibility and super dodging!" he said while still invisible

Then Zaber appeared again behind Asskicker lifting a gatling with flaming chainsaw bayonet up

"NOW YOU DIIIIIIIIIE!"

* * *

_DUMDUMDUUUM! TO BE CONTINUED!_


	6. Chapter 6: Awesome freedoms Japan Pt2

_**Code Geass: Awesome of the Rebellion**_

Chapter 5: Awesome freedoms the Japan place Pt.2

* * *

_the epic conclusion!_

_

* * *

_

At the Britannia building the Japanese terrists and british soldiers were fighting to freedom with they're big armies. It was a huge epic battle and there was lots of deading everywhere

In the sky were Awesome and Zaber who were in their knightmares fighting. Zaber was about to slash Awesome with his gatlings flaming chainsaw bayonet but then.

"SPINZAKU KICK!"

Suzaku appeared and used his Spinzaku power. he threw the Spinzaku at Zaber and it hit his Knightmare.

"Awesome, Zaber is evil and he only wants power. I must help you defeat him!" said him

"Grr! I knew that you would betray so now I must crush you!" Zaber yelled

Zaber's Überdeathreaper-9001 shoulders opened and had a bunch of missiles inside. He fired them all at Suzaku.

"I don't think so!" Suzaku went

The Lancelot appeared and Suzaku got inside it. He grabbed all the missiles before they hit him and threw them back at Zaber who used his Ninja Geass to disappear before they hit.

"Now Awesome! You must get a new Geass which can defeat Zaber's Ninja Geass!" Suzaku yelled

Awesome made vanish and went to find S2. Überdeathreaper-9001 reappeared and attack the Lancelot. It fired it's chainsaw bayonets which spun around with fire and shot fire as they flew at Suzaku. The Lancelot pulled out an assault rifle and shot all the fire off then dodged the bayonets.

"You can't defeat me!" Suzaku went

"Yes I can!" Zaber retorted

Than Zaber used his Laser Geass to make a huge laser bullet and fired it at Suzaku. But then Orange-kun jumped up and used his Geass-Cancellation Geass.

"I have stopped your attack with my LOYALTY!" hammed Orange-kun

"Haha, but you forgot I have a Anti-Geass-Cancellation Geass!" Zaber said evilly

Zaber used his Anti-Geass-Cancellation Geass and the laser bullet returned. But then Orange-kun used another Geass in his other eye and stopped it again.

"And that's why I got a new Anti-Anti-Geass-Cancellation Geass to defeat your Anti-Geass-Cancellation Geass!" he said

"Well see about that" Zaber said

Zaber made a laser spear with his Laser Geass. Then Orange-kun uses his Geass-Cancellation Geass and vanished it. Then Zaber used his Anti-Geass-Cancellation Geass and it reappeared. Then Orange-kun used his Anti-Anti-Geass-Cancellation Geass and vanished it again. Then Zaber walked up to Orange-kun and punched him in the face.

"Grr! Enough of this!" Zaber shouted and went back to fighting

Meanwhile, Awesome went to we're S2 was.

"S2 I need a new Geass to beat Zaber's Ninja Geass." He asked

"Okay but you have to promise you'll have more sex with me." S2 said back

"Alright I will." Awesome said

Awesome got a new Geass to replace his Laser Geass and got in his knightmare again. He went back to the building where the japanese terrists and Britannia soldiers were fighting. The british were shootings their guns but the samurai dudes kept slicing all the bullets in halves with they're katanas.

Überdeathreaper-9001 stopped fighting the Lancelot and turned to Awesome.

"So you have returned. Good! Now I can kill you myself!" said Zaber

"Oh no you won't! Because now I have a new Geass!" Awesome repleid

"That won't save you from dying!" went Zaber

Zaber used his Ninja Geass and Überdeathreaper vanished. Then it appeared again behind Asskicker and swung it's chainsaw bayonets.

"YOU DIE NOW!"

But all of sudden Awesome sued his new Geass. A cutlass appeared in Asskickers hand and Awesome blocked the chainsaws with it.

"Dammit! A cutass! He must have a Pirate Geass! The only thing that can rival my Ninja Geass" Zaber said

"That's right and now I will defeat you with my Pirate abilities!" Awesome said back

Asskicker flew down and grabbed like a hundred bottles of rums and then he drank them all. Zaber tried attacking but Awesome blocked every attack with his cutlass.

"Haha fool! Everyone knows pirates fight better when drunk!" said Awesome drunkenly

Zaber tied to hit Asskicker but the chainsaw bayonets kept getting blocked by Awesome effortlessly. Meanwhile the Britannians were on the ground fighting the black knights and were winning since they had more guyz. Suzaku flew down to help them.

"Haha! We cannot be defeated!" said some evil British officer and twirled his moustache

"You will be once I do this!" Suzaku shouted then jumped out of Lancelot

Suzaku began spinning his legs in a circle. The kept spinning and they spun so fast and powerfully that the legs transformed into helicopter blades.

"SPINZAKU HELICOPTER!"

Suzaku flew over the british troops. His helicopter blade legs cut off they're heads. The black knights started winning again

"Charge men! They can take our lives but they'll NEVER TAKE OUR FREEDOM!" yelled a terrist wearing blue facepaint

The britannians ran back into the Britannia building and locked the door, but the Japanese were smart so they got ladders and pushed them against the building and starting climbing to the top

"Oh no! There scaling the walls! Destroy those ladders!" yell the British officer from before

The soldiers tried to destroy the ladders by shooting at them but the bullets went through. The black knights got to the top and heroically murdered the british people as they tried to surrender.

"NO! My soldiers have been killed to death! This cannot be!" Zaber said

"Now it's time to finish this!" Awesomed

Awesome made a ball of blue energy in his hands.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Awesome fired the kamehameha at Überdeathreaper. The knigthmare exploded and Zaber was sent flying into sky.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, AWESOME!" he yelled then disappeared

All the japanses began celebrating. They threw there hats in the air and started cheering and stuff.

"WE WON! THE BRITANNIANS ARE DEFEATED!" they cheered

Awsome came to the building and everyone ran over to him.

"You did it Awesome! Thanks to you the japan place is freedom!" Kallen saided

"Indeed! It's all thanks to you, Awesome." went Suzaku

All the japaneses had a party to celebrate the victory. Lelouch wasn't they're though cause he was still angryface.

"I'll make you pay for this Awesome, if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

_DUMDUMDUUUM! TO BE CONTINUED!_


	7. Chapter 7: Return of Britannia!

_**Code Geass: Awesome of the Rebellion**_

Chapter 6: Return of Britannia!

_Hey guys since my story is following the same one as the original Code Geass and they just had the Black Rebellion I'm gonna make it skip forward a year and begin like R2, only with Awesome have wonned. Im still gonna make the characters do stuff from R1 later though since I skipped some of that stuff before_

* * *

Awesome was flying around the city with Asskicker Mk-1337. It had been a year since he made freedom to Japan and he had been made Emperor of Japan, which he renamed United States of Japan.

The british were all beaten hard and got kicked out so the people were happy. The terrists were soldiers and Awesome controlled everything and was a good leader. He parked his knightmare in this big hotel-casino place. He got out and saw a crowd of japaners waiting for him.

"ALL HAIL EMPEROR AWESOME!" said some guy. Everyone raised their right arms straight up at eye-level "AWESOME IS THE GREATEST!" they chanted

"thank you, thank you. I know I am." He said modestly

S2 walked over to Awesome.

"So you're an Emperor now? That's hot. Wanna have sex?" she asked

"Hell yeah!" Awesome said then took S2 behind a corner and took off his Awesome suit

Awesome and S2 had some sex on the wall. Awesome was so good that S2 orgasmed every five seconds. Then Shirley appeared and walked over to them.

"Hey Awesome can i join in?" she asked

"Sure!" said Awesome and he had a threesome with them.

Once Awesome was done he walked away while smoking a cigarette. He saw Lelouch (who was in his Zero-suit) and Kallen waiting for him

"Hey Awesome good to see you again!" Kallen said and hugged him

"Kallen when are you going to go on that date with me?" Zero/Lelouch asked since he had been waiting a year for it

"Sorry I'm not interest in you anymore. The only guy I want to go on a date with now is Awesome because he's even more mysterious and smexy than you!" she said back

Lelouch ran away crying while sadface.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S NOT FAIR!" he cried

Suddenly some black knights in knightmares crashed into the building and started shooting the people inside.

"Die Britannia! We will have our freedom!" one black knight shouted

"CUT IT OUT!' Awesome yeled "We already beat the british and invented freedom for Japan, remember?"

"Oh right I guess we did lol" said the black knight and everyone laughed

But then Orange-kun appeard in the building aswell.

"Awesome, the britannians have returned!" he shout

"OH NO!"

"They are invading japan again and have taken all our friends prisoner!" Orange-kun continued

Awesome hid behind a corner and put on his Awesome suit, then reappeared. "Theres no time to lose!"

Awesome took Orange-kun and Kallen and the Black knights left the building and saw lots of britannian soldiers in knightmares aroudn the Japan place gunning people. then they saw Awesome and flew their knightmares at him.

"You will die today Awesome!" they said

"O rly?" he replied

"Ya rly!" and then they shot gun

But Awesome was too skillz and avoided all the shots. He pulled out two longswords covered in acid and Askicker slashed all the knightmares. The acid melted them and slowly and painfully killed the bad guys inside.

"!" screamed a soldier as his face melted

All the people cheered for Awesome because of his heroism and he flew some more to where his friends were being held prisoners.

"Don't worry! I'm cumming to save you!" he said

Sudenfully a hundred british knightmares appeared and they attacked him. Awesome remembered his military training though, so then he pulled out a machine and shot a hundred bullet. Then he pulled out a second machine gun and shot a hundred more at each of the bullets he shot before, making them go faster and stronger. Each too bullet hit a knightmare and they all went BOOOOOM!

Awesome flew down and melted the cages with his friends in them using the acid swords.

"thank you for freeing us Awesome." said Tohdoh "Now what are we going to do?"

"We cannot defeat the Britannians since they too large and powerful. We must go to China where they cannot attack us and get more soldiers.' said Awesome since he was smart like that

Everyone nodded in agrement. They went to the Chinese building but then they noticed a golden knightmare waiting for them.

"I am Rolo and I have been sent to

Before he could finish Awesome threw an acid sword which impaled the knightmare and murdered Rolo, who was screaming horribly as acid burned off his skin and melted his organs.

Awesome went in to the building and saw Li Zingke inside eating chinese take-out.

"I am Emperor Awesome leader of Japan. can you help me and the Japaneses escape from the british invasion and go to China?" Awesome asked

"Sure I can give you a big ship to hold all the Japan people but you will have to talk to the Emperor of China when you get there." Li said

"Okay then its a deal!" Awesome shook his hand

So after Awesome made the deal with the chinese he got all the japanese together and they walked to the shore where Li's boat was supposed to bee.

"Everything is going according to plan." Awesome said but soon it wouldn't!

When Awesome and everyone got there they saw a hugemongous britannian army with tanks and soldiers and knightmares, helicopters, planes, artilleries. They all had lots of guns and swords two.

"THE EMPRAH OF BRITANNIA HAS TOLD US THAT ONLY AWESOME CAN LEAVE JAPAN! EVERYONE ELSE MUST BE MADE DYING!" yelled a british general too megaphone

All the japans were scared but then Awesome had a brilliant idea "I have a brilliant idea!" he said

Awesome then flew his knightmare down and dropped smoke bombs everywhere so the britannians couldn't see. When the smoke cleared all the people were wearing Awesome suits like Awesome did.

"Now since everyone looks just like me you can't shoot them and they all get to leave!" Awesome grinned

"What? NO! They all look the same!" The general said

The army couldn't murder anyone since any of them could be Awesome so they got sad and went back home. All the Japanese got on the boat and sailed to China.

Meanwhile, at the city of England, the Emprah called a meet with all his best generals and soldiers at his throne. Suzaku was there to and he was bowing to the Emprah.

"Suzaku not only are you Japanese and the son of Japan's last emperor but you have also betrayed us a bunch of times." spoke the Emprah oldingly "For that i am making you a Knight of the Round."

"What? But that makes no sense!" yelled Zaber who was standing near

"Exactly! It is the last thing our enemies will expect!" the Emprah replied

"What do you want me to do?" asked Suzaku

"I want you…to KILL Awesome de Britannia!"

* * *

_DUMDUMDUUUM! TO BE CONTINUED!_


	8. Chapter 8: Awesome goes to China!

_**Code Geass: Awesome of the Rebellion**_

Chapter 8: Awesome goes to China!

_This chapter is gonna be really good cause theres gonna be more characters in it like Schneizel and Mao and Li also gets another apperance._

* * *

Awesome and his friends were gotten to China. Everyone got off the boat and some chinese government people told Awesome he had to see the Emperor of China.

Awesome, Orange-kun Kallen Lelouch and S2 all walked (they couldn't use their knightmares to get there cause they only used those for fighting) to a big palace where the Emperor lived. They went in and there was a guy with white hair and sunglases and headphones sitting on a throne which was bigger than Cornelia's but not as big as the Emprah's because China had more poor than Britannia.

"Greetings! I am Mao and I'm the Emperor of China." He declared

"Pleased to meet you." Awesome said and bowed polited "I am

"I know who you are. You are Awesome, Emperor of Japan!" Mao told

Awesome was very surprised. "How did you know?"

"I know cause I have Geass like you." Emperor Mao said "Except mine is a Mind-Reading Geass."

Mao took off his sunglasses and showed his Geass. He then saw S2 and waved at her. "HI S2! LONG TIME NO SEE!" he shouted with cheerfulity

"Do you know each other?" Awesome asked S2

"Yeah…we used to date a few years ago before I met you and I'm also the one who gave him Geass." S2 answers

Awesome was even more surprised now. But before he could make talk a Chinese general ran into the palace.

"EMPEROR MAO! THE BRITANNIANS ARE HERE AND THEY HAVE KIDNAPPED EMPERESS TIANZI!" he hollered

"Oh no!" went Mao

"They are holding her hostage and demand that we surrender China to them or she will die!" the general continued

Mao turned to Awesome and his friends "Awesome, you must go save Tianzi! You are the only one cunning and skilled enough to do so!"

Awesome was smart though so before he agreed he said "If we save will you give us soldiers too help beat the british and save Japan?"

Mao nodded "Yes yes NOW GO SAVE TIANZI!"

Awesome and Kallen and Lelouch and Orange-kun got into their knightmares and flew to were the britannians were at. They landed outside and got out their knightmares and walked over to a building with a Britannian flag on it.

"Okay. Do you guys remember the plan?" Awesome asked his friends

They all nodded.

"Good cause we will have to execute this with flawless precision and grace."

Awesome kicked open the door. Everyone ran in and started shooting machine guns everywhere.

"DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" Awesome screamed

Bullets flew everywhere and Britannian soldiers inside were surprised. They got shot a bunch off times and some of their heads and bloody guts exploded with blood everywhere which was really gory but thats okay because this fanfic is rated M!

Once all the soldiers were made died Awesome and his friends ran into the next room. they found Empress Tianzi only she was tied up and Zaber was there holding a gun to her head

"Mwuhahaha! Long time no see Awesome!" he lol'd evilly

"ZABER!" Awesome was really angry so he lifted his machine gun and shot but it didn't shot because it was out of bullets

Next to Zaber were Suzaku who was wearing a Knight of the Round outfit which looked badass and their was also Schneizel el Britannia, Awesome and Lelouch's half-brother! With him we're a dozen soldiers with guns and swords.

"Good to see you again Awesome. It has been years since we last met." Schneizel said smugly as he sipped a glass of wine

"Scheizel you bad guy! Let the Empress go!" Awesome scowled as mad

Schneizel made LMAO "You won't get her that easy. If you want me to let her go you must defeat me…IN A GAME OF CHESS!"

"Chess?" Awesome said

"Yes chess. When we were kids we used to play chess an you were the only one I couldn't beat. But that will change today!"

Schneizel pressed a big button and a chess board table came out of the floors. Awesome was laughing "Haha their's no way you can beat me. I play chess every single day!"

Awesome and Schneizel started setting up the chess pieces but then a third set on chess pieces got placed on the board. They turned and saw that it was Suzaku.

"What are you doing?" shooted Schneizel

"I cannot simply standbye. I'm joining the game!" Suzaku said and gave serious look

"Fine then." Schneizel said and they began the chess game

Awesome got to go first. He moved his king in his first move.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Schneizel

_"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Awesome said_

_Schneizel was confuciused and didn't understand. He looked at the board and was going to move his knight onto a spot. But Awesome noticed what he was going to do and right before Schneizel placed his piece down Awesome moved a pawn into the spot._

"Hmm…I see you are still a master of this game!" Schneizel said and continued his turn

When it was Suzaku's turn he moved all his front pieces forward which was a smart move. They chess game went on four hours. Then even more hours. Suzaku took a lot of pieces but Awesome took even more and Schneizel was losing the most. Finally after some more hours Awesome's king reached the end of the board.

"HA! Now you must king me!" Awesome said

Schneizel couldnt believe Awesome was going to win and he got mad. "YOU BASTARD! This is impossible! You must have cheated! Soldiers, KILL HIM!"

The british soldiers were about too kill Awesome but of sudden Li jumped outta nowhere!

"EMPERESS TIANZI! I will not allow the britannians to kidnap you anymore!" he shouted as bravely

The Britannians tried to stab and shot Li but he had epic ninja skills and killed them all with his sword in a second. Li attacked Zaber but he blocked the ninjas moves because Zaber also had ninja powers because of his Ninja Geass.

"Grr! You dare attack me?" Zaber growled

while Zaber and Li fought Awesome grabbed Tianzi and him and his friends ran out of the room.

They were running to the exit. But before they could reach it a man came at them from it. It was Mao!

"Excellent job Awesome." Mao had an evil smile

* * *

_DUMDUMDUUUM! TO BE CONTINUED!_


	9. Chapter 9: Mao's Betrayal!

_**Code Geass: Awesome of the Rebellion**_

Chapter 9: Mao's Betrayal!

_Hey guys there is gonna be a big twist in this chapter involving Mao and I bet youll be surprised!_

* * *

Awesome and every one were escaping from the Britannian building after saving Tiazani when Mao came outta nowhere and was making an evil smile.

"Excellent job Awesome." Mao said like in end of last chapter "You have saved Tianzi and defeat the Britannians here."

"We totally did!" Awesome said "But why are you evil smile?"

"BECAUSE I AM GOING TO BETRAY YOU NOW!" Mao yelled loud

Mao all of sudden pulled out a rocket launcher. He went lol and fired a exploding rocket at Awesome and his friends. Awesome was military trained though so he pulled out a longsword and slashed the rocket in a half before it hit.

BUt then he saw the rocket haves had nets in them! They came out and Awesome and Orange-kun and Lelouch and Kallen were caught by them. Mao made more lol noises

"HAHAHA! Now I have Tianzi and the Britannians are beaten so I don't longer need you anymore!" he said

Awesome tried cutting through the net but it wouldn't work because his sword broke on it.

"I knew you would try that since I can read your mind with my Mind-Reading Geass, so I made the nets out of admantium (the thing Wolverine puts in his claws)" Mao smugged

A bunch of chinese soldiers came in. Mao ordered them to take Awesome away so they grabbed the net with him and his friends and dragged them off too the dungeon under Mao's palace.

Awesome Kallen Orange-kun Lelouch were in a cell in the China dungeon. It was smelly because there was lots of dead prisoner bodies everywhere and they smelled. Two guards with red uniforms were standing at the cell

"This is awful! We're trapped and theres no way out." Lelouch said with sadface

But then there was a sword slashing noise like SWISH SWISH and both the guards were deathed mysteriously. then they saw that it was Li! He looked badass with his ninja outfit and sword.

"I am here to save you." he said

"By why?" Awesome asked

"Because Mao is an evil man. He uses Tianzi to manipulate China. It does not care for the people and lets them starve from poordom. I cannot let his injustice go on!" Li went

Li cut all the prison bars with his ninja sword and let everyone out.

"We will help you defeat Mao then. As Black knights we are sworn to stop injustice." Awesome said

All of them agreed to team up so they could stop Mao. They ran down the dungeon hall and twenty more guards with red uniforms carrying spears.

"STOP! IN THE NAME OF EMPEROR MAO!" one of them shouted in Chinese

Awesome didn't speak chinese though so he didn't understand and didn't stop. He pulls out two pistols and fired them which shot off the pointy parts of all the spears then he shot the guards. Most of them died but some were still alive until Awesome pulled out his katana and started slashing them.

"Nooo! Don't kill me! I surrender!" screamed a guard who was bleeding and crawl on ground.

Awesome stabbed him in neck anyways "You should have thought of that before you joined the forces of evil!" he said heroically

Once all the bad guys were shot and cut Awesome and his friends keeped going down the hall. Then they were all stand in a big room where there where A HUNDRED chinese soldiers with spears and guns and guns that shot spears too.

"WE WILL KILL YOU IN THE NAME OF MAO!" they shouted

Thirty spears and bullets flew at Awesome who caught them all with his katana and flung them back at the soldiers. THey shot some more and Awesome smartly jumped behind cover. Li pulled out his ninja sword and a bunch of smoke grenades

"You cannot stop me! I will save Tianzi from Mao!" he yelled emotionally

He threw all his smoke bombs and disappeared. Then he reappeared behind the soldiers and starting cutted their throats with his ninja sword. Orange-kun jumped around using his hidden blade and Kallen shot some soldiers in the face and Lelouch was cowardly hiding behind some rocks.

A wall exploded and a Chinese Ninja Knightmare came out. Its hand opened and a bunch of shurikens came out which it threw at Awesome who used his Pirate Geass when he saw them cumming at him. He pulled out a cutlass and knocked them all to sides using his pirate abilities.

"Here Awesome, take this!" shouts Li and he threw Awesome a shuriken-proof cape

Awesome put on the cape which looked very awesome on him and made him look even sexier than he already was. The ninja knightmare through extra shurikens but Awesome lifted his cape and they all bounced off. he charged at the knightmare dual wielding his katana and cutlass. Some chinese soldiers tried to attack him with spears but he was so fast and furious they couldn't hit him before dying

The ninja knightmare pulled out ninja blade and tried to kill Awesome with it but he dodged and slwshed off the knightmare's arm. He then started slashing it really quick with his swords. Awesome was so fast the knightmare couldnt even hit the ground since it ketp getting hit and then Awesome did this super-powered slash and the knightmare flewback and crushed a dozen chinas.

the chinese soldiers were too much weak to defeat Awesome and his allies "WE CANNOT WIN! RUN!" yollered a soldier

They all dropped their guns so they could ran faster but Awesome and his friends picked up the guns and started pew pewing the soldiers. They all screamed and got killed and bleed all over including on Lelouch's shoes.

Hurry! We must get to Mao fastly!" said Li

Everyone ran threw the exploded wall where the ninja knightmare came from. They ran down a big fancy hall and reached Mao's throneroom. Mao was sitting on his biggish throne and next to him was S2!

Awesome was about to say "S2 what are you doing? Get away from Mao since he is a bad guy!" but Mao interrupted since he knew that cause he could read minds with his Mind-Reading Geass

"S2 no longer cares about you! She wants to be with me because I'm a villain and villains are more cool than heroes!" he said and lol then made out with S2

Awesome got angrysad but then realized that S2 would never join Mao, since he was mega smart and knew S2 was two good too join a jerk like Mao. and Awesome was so smart he also knew something else.

He pointed a finger at Mao "I KNOW YOUR SECRET IDENTITY!" Awesome shouted with grin

Everybody gasped except Mao who was still lol "Oh really?" he said

"There was once a communist leader named Mao Zedong who ruled all of China with an iron fist." Awesome said "I believe this Mao and that Mao are ACTUALLY THE SAME PERSON!"

Everybody gasped again Mao made lols of evil "So you've finally discovered my greatest secret? Yes I am Mao Zedong and I am the eternal Emperor of Communist China!"

Mao took off his glasses and revealed he had a second Geass! He activated it and started floating in the air.

"IT'S A SHAME YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO LIVE TO TELL ANYONE! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

_DUMDUMDUUUM! TO BE CONTINUED!_


	10. Chapter 10: THE GREATEST BATTLE

_**Code Geass: Awesome of the Rebellion**_

Chapter X: THE GREATEST BATTLE THE WORLD EVER HEARD

* * *

_Hey guys! I just wanna saw I'm sorry that my update took so long lol! I was out to get some milk and got lost for a wile in the woods ROLF. Anyways, I wanna congrat all you guys on getting me…OVER 4000! VIEWS! Wooooo! Thanks everyone! I couldn't have done thjis all without my fans. I love you all but not in a gay way so don't make slashfics about me please _

_Also I found out there's this guy called Lord Starfish who does readings of my fics on Youtube! He's got a really cool Russian accent and you should all check him out cause hes a good reader who only reads the best fanfics like mine. Two make up for the LONG wait, I'm gonna make this captor…extra LONG? Get it?_

* * *

Mao laughed the evilest laugh ever as he floated into the air. His body was crackling with communist energy as his eyes went shiny purple. They were so purple and shiny his glasses explouded and the broken glass flew at Awesome and his friends liek bullets BUT Awesome slashed them all into pieces with his katana

"WTF how is he floating?!" Lelouch scaredfaced

Mao made an even eviler laugh! "This is the power of the Communism Geass!"

Awesome pulled out an assault grenade gun and shot at Mao. Mao lol'd and flew away from the grenade bullet which explodiosn his thrown behind him but S2 was okay

"Baka! You cannot defeat the power of COMMUNISM! Behold!" Mao's geass flashed red and a million Chinese soldiers appeared. They're where so many that they had to stand on each other like piggybacks in order to fit int he room. they all had knives and guns and spears and shoters and they all had a look in their eyes like they were possessed by Geass!

Mao ROLF. "I can use my Communism Geass to control the minds of anyone! It is like 100x better than a Mind Control Geass! Behold!"

Everyone looked at Mao as he used his Geass. He used his Communism sorcery on Li and Lelouch and Kallen and Orange-kun. They all got made evil made by the geass and their eyes were redpurple and they gave evil communist faces.

"Mahahaha! See the true power of-"

Except Orange-kun who jumped 50feet in the air and grabbed Mao. "BASTARD! Your Communism is useless against my LOYALTY!" he screamed and then headbutted Mao

Mao fell on the ground and started crying. "Soldiers! Murderize him!" Mao ordered and the million soldier charged Orange-kun who pulled out his hidden blade and went all Assassin's Creed on there asses

"Awesome! You must escape and find a power greater than Mao's Communism Geass! For the United States!" he said before punchstabbing through ten Chinas

"But I cannot gain more Geass powers without S2!" Awesome said, but then he realized he didn't need better geass! He needed better knightmares!

"I'll be back!" said Awesome as he ran out of the China palace. Mao LMAO'd more as the half million Chinese soldiers kept fighting Orange-kun since the other half deaded already

"Kallen and Li and Lelouch! You must prepare an evil ambush to destroy Awesome once he comes back!" Mao said and started picking up his broken glasses cause he couldn't see without them

"Yes master." The all three said and went to get they're knightmares.

MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD

Awesome had flown to America where people were free and Mao's communism could not touch him. He had gone to Anchorage (a place in Alaska), because there was a super cool mech there which would make his even more powerful! When Awesome reached Alaska there was a giant robot waiting for him.

"I AM LIBERTY PRIME. I DESTROY COMMUNISM." He roboted

"Perfect!" said Awesome and then he summoned Asskicker Mk-1337. He cot inside and activated the mecha fusion button which fused robots together. Liberty Prime fused with his knightmare to make ASSKICKER PRIME MK-LIBERTY

"BETTER DEAD THAN RED." Asskick Prime Mk-Liberty yolled as he fired nukes into the air, blowing up a bunch of people in Canada.

"Hell yeah!" Awesome quipped "Let's go!" he said and Asskicker Prime walked to China, crushing a bunch of more houses and people on the way there

When Awesome got back to China Orange-kun was still fighting the whole army. His arms were getting tired from all the blood on it so he started using his feet to kill the Chiners

"Wow this isn't as easy as Suzaku makes it look!" he said as he breakdance fought, sweating cyborg oil

But before Awesome could help him he was ambushed! Lelouch showed up only he was in the Kremlin. And the Kremlin was flying through the skies like a fortress of evil communism in the sky. He was playing evil soviet anthem from the Kremlin speakers as he stood ontop of the fortress

"Awesome! I will kill you now and become the main character!" he said, laughing with communistface

Lelouch fired all the funny spiral tops of the kremlin at him, which were actually nuclear missiles. Awesome grabbed some nukes from the back of Asskicker Prime and threw them like footballs at the Kremlin nukes and they both made nuclear explosions in the sky and rained nuclear on the people below who all became super mutants

"Hm…you are indeed a great tactician." Lelouch had to admit with communistface still "But I am smarter!" he lied

Just then Kallen and Li came from behind. But they were in Cherno Alpha (the mech/jaeger from Pacific Rim lol) which they both had to pilot at the same time.

"Awesome! Nothing can defeat Communism! Join us or die!" they said and shot lighting fists at Asskicker Prime

But Awesome was really smart and thought fast and used his pirate geass to summon a cutlass. The cutlass absorbed all the lightning energy and then Asskicker Prime threw it into the sky like a football. It hit a cloud, filling it with lighting and creating a lightning storm that blew up Lelouch's flying Kremlin

"NOOOOO! DAMN YOU AWESOME!" Lelouch screamed before activating escape pod. But then the lightning storm blew up the escape pod and Lelocuh fell into the ocean with Wilhelm scream

"No I msut fight you!" Awesome said intensely as he turned to Cherno Alpha. But then Orange-kun finished killing the China armies and jumped out of the sky and landed inside. He used his Geass-Cancellation Geass to get rid of the Communism in them. then knocked them out and tossed them out the robot

"Awesome! I will fight by you and help defeat Mao's evil! He cannot defeat my LOYALTY!" he scrammed and piloted Cherno Alpha. Even throw it normally took two people to pilot Cherno since Orange-kun was a cyborg he could use his robot half and human half to control the whole thing. He even overwrote all the evil communist programming through sheer loyalty

The two badass robots approached the China palace. Orange-kun used Cherno's fists to rip off the top of the palace and wielded it like weapon. Awesome flew Asskicker Prime into the palace where Mao was waiting. Mao made lol and clapped like happy 10 year old at birthday

"Excellent show Awesome! But you haven't defeated me yet!" he said and then lifted himself into air. "Now behold! The TRUE power of Communism!" Mao levitate into the sky and flew away from battle

Awesome and Orange-kun chased after them in their robots but Cherno was too slow so Orange-kun could not keep up

When Awesome finally cornered Mao he was in the city of Siberia (in Russia?). Asskicker Prime aimed a football nuke at Mao. "I will give you an opportunity to surrender Mao! To stop being evil and join my side!" he said, because Awesome was a kind and noble person to everyone and always tried to do the write thing

Mao laughed like dick. "Fool! I will never join you! Now witness the DOUBLE TRUE power of Communism!"

Mao activated his geass and sent waves of red energy everywhere through Russia. He struck a pose. "AWAKEN MY MASTERS!"

Music started playing through the entire Russian country which made the earth crack and ice explode in response. In a giant ice explosion, Stalin and Lenin rose from their graves. They flew over to join Mao who was LMFAO

"You cannot stop me now! These are the oldest, most powerful Communists in the world! Super Communists!" he said. Stalin and Lenin's hair went red spikey and they screamed and had red auras.

"We'll see about that!" Awesome said and fired laser beams from Asskicker Prime's eye laser. Stalin and Lenin fired their kamaehaemeahs and destroyed his lasers with their own. Lenin flew to the ground and punched the earth, creating an earthquake that shot ice up at Asskicker. Stalin meanwhile entered Soviet Tank mode.

Asskicker Prime threw a nuclear football at the ice which sent it flying back into the earth below. When Stalin entered tank mode and fired doomshells Awesome used his Pirate Geass to block them with cannonballs

They flew across the entire Russian empire and China fighting each other for a whole month. Lenin broke the tips off mountains and threw them at Asskicker Prime who used cannonballs and lasers to destroy them. Stalin ripped off his moustache and threw it like a boomerang but Awesome stopped it with his machine katana. Millions of people died in the crossfire but it was okay because they were probably commies. Below them there were hundreds of pirates summoned by Awesome fighting thousands of Communist robots and zombies made by Lenin and Stalin

"Grr!" Awesome said "Even though I'm one of the greatest fighters in the world I can't defeat two Super Communists!

But just then before Lenin and Stalin could use their Communist energy beams Awesome's friends came to save the day! Orange-kun finally arrived with Cherno Alpha which was frozen solid from travelling in Russia for so long. He punched Stalin so hard it destroyed all his tank armour and threw him into the ground.

Kallen and Li came in their new knightmare Gipsy Danger which they used to fight Lenin. Lenin fistfought with the robot but eventually both his arms got worn down and fell right off. Gipsy Danger smacked him with sword and knocked him into the snow with Stalin

"Thanks guys!" Awesome said even though he could have beaten them both himself.

But then evil things happened! Lenin walked over to dead Stalin and murdered him. He cut off his head with his Communist laser eyes and screamed as he gained his power. Lenin became taller than any of the knightmares and Godzilla combined!

"YOU CANNOT CRUSH THE PROLETARIAN! I AM THE PERSONIFIED WILL OF THE WORKING PEOPLE!" Lenin roared so loud he destroyed all the clouds in the world. But he was speaking Russian so nobody heard what he said

The knightmares charged at Lenin, who swung his big arms and stomped his big legs so fast that they knocked them all away. He lifted his hands in the air and started charging a spirit bomb which was like a nuclear only stronger!

"Stronger than nukes?! This cannot be!" Li said. Kallen was freaking out and even Orange-kun was afraid!

But not Awesome. Awesome made smile because he was smart and knew how to stop him. "All we have to do is hit him!"

"But that's impossible. His arms are so big nothing outside them can hurt him!" Kallen said and cried into her Awesome plushie

"Not outside…but how about INSIDE?" Awesome used his Pirate Geass

Lenin stopped charging his spirit bomb when suddenly the Black Pearl AND the Flying Dutchman were summoned into his body. The pirates ships sailed through his chest making the entire country of Russia red with R-rated gore and shooting him with cannons. Lenin roared as he fell into the ocean and died from where once he came

"Good work team!" said Awesome, who did all the work "Now let's go stop Mao!"

So they flew back to China were Mao was waiting for them in his palace. He had S2 on a chain in a sexy bikini outfit looking sexy. Awesome normally would have thought of sex but he had a mission to do.

"Mao! You must surrender and give the people of Chine their freedom!" Awesome said, climbing out of Asskicker Prime with katana drawn

Mao loll'd his last lol as he shook his head and summoned a hammer and sickle. "No thanks!"

The two charged at each other and slammed their blades together. There was a shockwave of explosion so powerful it cut into the earth and split China in two. The two warriors flipped away as lava came flying out of the earth.

"My masters may have been stronger, but I am smarter! I have the Mind-Reading Geass! I can read your every mo

Mao got cut in the leg by Awesome and screamed "What?! How is this possible! I didn't see that move! Why can't I read your mind?!"

Awesome smirked smartly. "Because I'm not thinking at all!"

Everyone gasped but Mao most. "What?!"

Awesome threw his sword and destroyed Mao's sickle. "I'm acting entirely on battle instinct! If I don't think, you can't read my moves!" he swung so hard so blew up the communist hammer

Mao fell onto ground and cried. "Please have mercy!"

Awesome picked him up and threw him into the lava crevasse below. Mao screamed as he was swallowed by the pits of hell. Everyone cheered.

"You did it Awesome! You saved China!" Kallen said

But then a bunch of people from all over showed up at the China place. "Not only China, but Russia too! We no longer must live under the fearful rule of the Super Communist zombies Lenin and Stalin! For your heroic actions, we would like to make you the new King of Asia!"

Everyone cheered and shot their guns in the air and danced and drunkened. Awesome had hot sex with S2 in her sexy outfit in the middle of the palace and later Kallen and Shirely joined for a foursome.

MEANWHILE BACK IN RUSSIA

Lelouch was swimming threw the snow since in Russia the snow was so thick you couldn't walk in it. "Damn you Awesome…I will get a revenge!"

But then Lelouch saw soemthing funny. It was a hairy weird man in a priest's outfit. "Who are you? He asked."

The man grinned evil. "I am the Geass giver R2. But you can call me…Rasputin!"

* * *

DUMDUMDUUUM! TO BE CONTINUED!


	11. Chapter 11: Fight for Freedom! It Rages

_**Code Geass: Awesome of the Rebellion**_

Chapter 11: The Fight for Freedom Rages on!

* * *

_Normally I use this space to talk about stuff I put in this chapter, but now I'd rather address a common question. So alot of people have been asking me if I'm a fan of D'arkYagam'i and if this fanfic is inspired by The Adventures of Dark Yagami. No! Awesome of the Rebellion is a complete originally idea I came up with on my own. Because I'm smart, just like Awesome!_

_But that's not to say D'arkYagam'i isn't an great writer because he is and you should all totally check him out. I personally consider The Adventures of Dark Yagami to be a literally masterpiece and is to fanfiction what Miami Connection is too movies._

* * *

Awesome had been made King of Asia and he made it the greatest country in the world. Everyone was happy since Awesome as emperor and all the poor was gone since they got rid of Communism. All of Japan, China and Russia were United States but there were still evil people fighting against them! Because they hated freedom!

In the middle of the Siberian tundra, the Black Knights were fighting an army of Communist zombie and robots who were leftover from Mao and Stalin and Lenin's defeat. The Black Knights had knightmares but a lot of their soldiers were Chiners who died really quick and the Commies had super powers.

"We must defeat the terrists! For Japan!" soad a Black Knight. But then one of the Communists transformed into a Soviet tank and ran over a bunch of their soldiers, and spun around and shot kamahmahes from its cannon blew up their Knightmares

But then Gipsy Danger showed up and stabbed a sword through the tank. Kallen and Li melted all the armour off with their plasma cannon and cooked it then shoved it into Gipsy Dangers' nuclear reactor, which ate the whole thing.

Alots of robots aimed their laser guns at Gipsy Danger, but then Orange-kun showed up in Cherno Alpha. He shot lightning fists at the robots which caused them to explode and destroying half the army instantly.

And finally Awesome showed up in Asskicker Prime. "Surrender now! I will free your country whether you like it or not!" he heroized. Awesome shot a pistol which ricocheted off the heads of a dozen zombies and killed them all

MEANWHILE IN SIBERIA

Lelouch was swimming throw the snow with Rasputin. "Where are you taking me?" Lelouch asked curiousfacefully

"I am talking you to the darkest corner of Russia, so I can teach you how to become a Communist!" Rasputin said evilly "I am the originally creator of the Communist Geass, which I invented as my final revenge when I was drowned in the icy waters of the motherland. I passed it along to Lenin, and than Mao and than Stalin. And than you shall have the Communist Geass like they did and continue the legacy!"

"I am ready! Teach me master!" said Lelouch who was still evil and possessed because Orange-kun didn't get the chance to un-Communistify him

Rasputin pimp-smacked Lelouch "NO! First you must past training! A physically weak man cannot be a Communist." He cackelled

Rasputin brought Lelouch to a giant river. Except the river was made of ice and there were sharks in it. Excepts the sharks were giant because of the nuclear bombs that fell and they also had radiation breath weapons

"You must pass this river and get to the other side without dying! Are you ready?" Rasputin asked and then pushed him into the river. Lelouch screamfaced as sharks started jumping out of the ice and breathing nuclear fire at him

MEANWHILE BACK AT SIBERIA

Awesome' s army managed to defeat the evil rebels under his brilliant command. A couple of Commies tried to surrender, asking to join him in exchange for food and clothes, but Awesome knew that they were evil by nature and couldn't be trusted. So he sliced them in halves with his katana and zandatsu'd their spines

Kallen parachuted down from the top of Gipsy Danger. "That was a great battle Awesome!" she said

Awesome smiled. "Yeah. Wanna have sex?" he asked and then did. Awesome and Kallen made love on the ice while he was still covered in Commie blood. The sex was so hot that the ice melted and they fell into the water below

"Oh no! Awesome" said Orange-kun who jumped in to save him. But he was a cyborg so he malfunctioned and sparks exploded when he fell in the water

But luckily Awesome could swim so he grabbed Kallen and Orange-kun when they passed out. But unluckily the water was hit by the radiation, and had nuclear sharks in it too!

Awesome had to fight all the sharks without any weapons and naked while protected Kallen and Orange-kun. He grabbed both of them tight and swung them like clubs when a shark came by, knocking all its teeth out. Lelouch swam over and grabbed the teeth, using them like daggers to stab the shark to death. He then flung the rest of the teeth at other sharks from a distance like shurikens.

The nuclear sharks breathed radiation waves that Awesome countered by using his Pirate Geass to summon lots of rum, since drinking alcohol protects you against radiation (NO I'M NOT LYING THIS IS REAL LOOK IT UP). One shark swam towards Awesome with its jaws open, so Awesoem stuck both his hands up and caught it jaws. His military training was so strong that the shark's jaws couldn't close. Awesome then used all his strength to snap the shark's jaws back, screaming as blood spewed everywhere but only bubbles came out of his mouth since he was underwater.

Another shark then swam up. Awesome grabbed the shark he had just killed and pulled it front of the other, causing it to swim into the dead shark's mouth. Then Awesome yanked the jaws back down, clamping them on the new shark and killing it too.

Eventually the nuclear sharks realized Awesome was too strong and swam away. Awesome grabbed Kallen and Orange-kun and swam back to the surface. Normally a person would have died from being naked in such cold, but Awesome was so hotblooded that it didn't affaect him at all! Kallen still needed medical attention though

MEANWHILE IN SIBERIA

Lelocuh was having more trouble dealing with his nuclear sharks. By the time he reached the end of the river, his entire body was radiated his hair was falling out and all his sperm had died. He was also bleeding a lot and was probably missing a limb

"Congratulations! You have proved your strength." Rasputin said proudly but also evilly

"OH GOD KILL ME!" screamfaced Lelouch. Rasputin laughed

"All that radiation will come in handy for the next part of our test!" Rasputin agained

Rasputin swam through more Snow with Lelouch, who had to swim fast since all his bloodloss was attracting more sharks. Eventually they reached a Russian village. But there weren't any people walking around. Instead there were super mutants

"These villagers were turned into super mutants from all the nuclear fallout caused by your battle with Awesome." Said Rasputin. Anyone with a conscious would have felt bad then, but not Lelouch because he was evil and still possessed by Communism

"They look so powerful! No doubt they will make excellent soldiers." said Lelouch Evilface

Lelouch crawled over to the village, climbing ontop of the tallest hut he could find. All the super mutants looked up at him, but they could only see in nuclear vision. So they all saw Lelouch as being a super mutant like them with all his radiation

"My comrades! I shall grant you all revenge against the one who did this to you!" he said, and then used his Mind Control Geass to make them all cheer.

Lelouch reached into his pocket and pulled out a poster of Awesome. "This is the man who nuked your village! Join me and we shall destroy him! In the name of Communism!" The super mutants all cheered and got ready for war. They picked up pieces of the destroyed Kremlin that were lying around from the battle before, and began sharpening them into weapons of war.

MEANWHILE IN SIBERIA

Awesome quickly finished sexing Kallen before sending her to get medical treatment and clothes for her cold. After getting dressed he shot the Commie prisoner the Black Knights had captured, feeding their bodies to the sharks below in an attempt to tame them.

"Hmm...this was a very successful battle, but I feel that we're forgetting something..." Awesome said and was right!

Suddenly there was a giant explosion that killed hundreds of Awesome's Chinese and Japanese soldiers. In the sky were Knightmares with the flag of Britannia on they're frames.

"Oh right. That."

The British fired more missiles, blowing up ice and sending Awesome's forces scattering. Leading the Knightmares was none other than Suzaku in his Lancelot.

"Awesome! We still have a battle to finish!" Suzaku screamed passionately as he thrust forward

"You betcha!" said Awesome as he flew Asskick Prime up to meet him. But then he saw something else. From the ninjaest darkness, Überdeathreaper-9001 appeared. "What!? Zaber! But...that means..." Awesome "Yes! We have finally put our differences aside to join forces." Suzaku went "And that's not all..." Zaber opened his cockpit, revealing that he had...a fourth eye!

* * *

_DUMDUMDUUUM! TO BE CONTINUED!_


	12. Chapter 12: Battlfield Serbia

_**Code Geass: Awesome of the Rebellion**_

_Chapter 12: Battlefield Serbia!_

* * *

_So lately I have been getting alot of massages from people over fanfiction saying my character Awesome is Gary Stu. At first I though this was a fanname like how fans call Jeremiah Orange-kun, but then I looked it up and according to urban dictionary it is "__Male counterpart to a Mary Sue_", _whic according to urban dictionary is "__A female character who is so perfect that she is annoying."_

_Which doesn't make sense to me since nobody is perfect and also Awesome isn't a female character. I guess people must be calling him that it in a ironic joke way! Anyway, this chapter continues the EPIC battle that's gonna happen between the forces of Britannian and Awesome, or should I say…Gary Stu? Eh?_

* * *

The hundred of Britannian knightmares flew down from the sky. There were so many that they would have blotted out the sun if it was out but it wasn't because it was night.

The Britshe flew onto the ice. A bunch of them fell into the water because their knightmares were too heavy and broke the ice and gotten eaten by nuclear sharks and also water got In the electronics. The rest through got into a single file line and raised their robot guns

"Oh no! A musket formation! The British Army's most powerful battle tactic!" said Awesome. He had read about musket formations in history books but never thought he would ever face one!

An officer knightmare swung his sword down, which got stuck in the ice below. All the other knightmares fired their guns in the air at Asskicker Prime. Suddenly a hundreds bullets were flying at Awesome.

"SPINZAKU SHIELD!"

But then Suzaku came to the rescue! The Lancelot flew in front the bullets in front of Asskicker Prime and started spinning its legs. It's legs spun so fast that all the hundred bullets were kicked away by the Lancelot and sent flying into space.

"Awesome! You must deal with Zaber! I'll handle these jerks!" screamed Suzaku as he charged fearlessly into the musket formation. They fired again and the Lancelot ducked behind a cloud to block the bullets.

Awesome flew over to meet Zaer. His knightmare Überdeathreaper-9001 was armed with a giant chainsword and bolter from Warhammer 40k. And to keep in warm in the Russian cold, Überdeathreaper-9001 was also on fire!

"I knew that Suzaku would betray us again! I should have terminated him when I had the chance!" Zaber laughed, then he laughed "But now I finally get to kill you!"

"Bastard!" Awesome retorted "I will get revengeance for the death of my parents!"

Awesome got Asskicker Prime ready for battle. But he actually didn't because he couldn't move his body to asses any of the controls!

"What is this? Why can't I move?" Awesome confucius

Zaber evil laugh. "This is the power of my newest Geass! The Blood Geass! It lets me control your blood which lets me control your entire body!"

"Behold!" Zaber's Blood Geass flashed red (but not commie red) and Awesome's hand rose up. It started punching Awesome in the face and Zaber laughed. "Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!"

Then Zaber shot his bolter at Asskicker Prime. Its armour-piercing grenade bullets exploding inside the knightmare and cause it to fall out of the sky

Meanwhile Suzake was still fighting the Britshes below. He was dodging their musket fire as he advanced. Eventually though he got close enough and jumped into their formation, drawing a laser axe and hacking at them badassely like in the Assassin's Creed 3 trailer.

"He has broken our formation! Bayonets!" yolled the British officer as he tried to pull his sword out of the ice

The knightmares armed their guns with bayonets (swords you put at the end of a gun) and tried to shootstab the Lancelot. Suzaku threw his axe into a knightmare's head like an Apache warrior

"Well if you're going to play that way…" the Lancelot drew two gunblades. "Bring it!"

Suzaku had a swordgunfight with the entire British army. They shot bullets at each other and blocked them with the swords and broke the swords by swinging their guns. Suzaku ended up winning because he was more military trained than any of the British soldier. Also halfway threw the battle he started kicking them and killed any knightmare he kicked instantly.

Finalfully the British officer pulled his sword out of the ice. Just in time! he blocked the Lancelots dual gunblades as they came down. As they dueled Suzaku noticed something strange about the officer…and handlebar moustache!

"Woah woah woah wait a minute. Aren't you that British officer from the Battle of Japan place? I thought the Black Knights killed you!" he asked

The officer laughed. "Yes! but then I killed them. Because I am actually a zombie!" he said, and then he leaned forward and tried to zombie bite Suzaku.

Suzaku flew the Lancelot away so he wouldn't get turned into a zombie. The British officer laughed more. "And that's not all! My knightmare is a zombie too!"

Then the officer's knightmare started biting all the dead knightmares. They all came back to life as zombie knightmares too!

"Ciiiircuuuuitryyyy….Ciiircuuutryyyyy" the zombie knightsmares said since knightmares don't have brains

Meanwhile Asskicker Prime slammed into the Siberian snow. Zaber laughed as he descended with Überdeathreaper-9001. He lifted his chainsword up. The chainsaw blade revved as he waved it around evilly to intimidate Awesome

"Now I shall welcome you to die!" Zaber said and brought his chainsword rawring down

But then something happened! Überdeathreaper-9001 was suddenly hit by a nuclear laser. It was knocked back and the chainsword flew out of its hand, flying down next to Suzaku who picked it up and used it to kill the zombie knightmares

"What?! What is this?!" Zaber yllled and then found out what

There was an army of Super Mutants walking towards them. They were armed with bits of the Kremlin that were turned into weapons like sickles and hammers. Using their nuclear abilities, they were able to charge the weapons with nuclear energy and shoot nuclear lasers out of them!

Behind the army was Lelouch who was behind the army because he was scaredy cat and afraid of getting shot. He was riding Stalin's headless tank corpse which was dragged by a pair of nuclear sharks threw the snow. He was wearing the Communist flag like cape.

"Slaughter them all! For the glory of Communism!" Lelouch saidfaced and used his Mind Control Geass to make all the Super Mutants go "OOOORAAA!" like russians

The Super Mutants shot more nuclear lasers into the air. The air got so nuclearized that all the birds grew tentacles and three eyes and got huge and started attacking the Lancelot. As Suzaku fought the birds off, the Super Mutants charged the zombie knightmares and they fought each other

"Grr! This battle is becoming a clusterfuck! I've had enough!" said Zaber and opened up his knightmare's cockpit

Zaber stepped out of Überdeathreaper-9001 and opened all four of his Geass eyes. The eyes all glowed their own colour, which shot out beams that joined together to form an energy square.

"QUADRUPILE GEASS LASER!" scammed Zaber. A square-shaped laser flew out and hit all the Super Mutants plus a bunch of the zombie knightmares. They all got lasered, anti-geass cancellated, ninja disappeared and bloodbending at the same time which caused their brains to explode in confusion. The zombie British officer screamed and dug under the snow, tunneling his way underground using his zombie claws back to Britannia

Zaber then flew over to Lelouch. Before Lelouch could use his Mind Control Geass, Zaber shot at his ride with the bolter. The armour piercing grenades flew into Stalin's corpse and exploded it, causing Lelouch to fly into the sky.

"DAMN YOU AWESOOOOME!" Lelouch revengefaced as he fell from the sky. He would have died from the fall if Rasputin wasn't waiting to catch him with a butterfly net

"Now that I'm done with that shit it's time too-" But with Zaber focusing on the other armies, he forgot to keep using his Blood Geass on Awesome! Asskicker Prime punched Überdeathreaper-9001, then grabbed the knightmare and headbutted it so hard it fell into the icy water. Nuclear sharks started gnawing on Überdeathreaper-9001

Zaber flew out of the water just in time to get Divkicked by the Lancelot! Suzaku had finally defeated the nuclear birds after using Spinzaku Tornado on them. Überdeathreaper-9001 blocked with its bolter, which exploded from being kicked so hard

"Bastards! I'll murder you all!" Zaber shouted his Laser Geass at Awesome who used Asskicker Prime's eye laser to block it. As they laser dueled it lasted an hour and they eventually both ran out of laser power

"Enough playing around! Zaber was getting mad. He drew his signature weapon, a giant saber shaped like a Z! Suzaku swung his chainsword at it but the Z-saber was too powerful and sliced rite threw it

"Oh no! His blades too powerful and I'm all out of Spinzakus! What are we going to do?" Suzaku worried but bravely

Zaber approached the both of them but then stopped because

"Not this shit again!" yelled a voice oldfully.

All three of them looked into the direction of the voice and saw…the Emprah!

* * *

DUMDUMDUUUM! TO BE CONTINUED!


	13. Chapter 13: Awesome VS The Emprah!

_**Code Geass: Awesome of the Rebellion**_

_Chapter 13: Awesome vs The Emprah!_

* * *

_This chapter isnt gonna have a lot of actions and epic fights like the sort I usual write. It's mostly going to be boring politicall stuff and talking. But it's also going to have sex, plot twists and violents with the talking so it'll be more like Game of Thrones!_

* * *

The Emprah walked over two Awesome and Suzaku and Zaber. Normally you'd have to swin cause the snow in Serbia was so deep but Emprahs didn't swim so he just glared at the snow really angry until it melted and walked on the water that immeditatly froze into ice. Everyone bowed cause that's what you do when you see and Emprah

"Zaber! What are you doing here?!" olded the Emprah as mad

"What the hell are you doing here?!" said Zaber back only with surprisings because the Emprah was here

The Emprah walked over and slapped Überdeathreaper-9001 across the robot face. "Watch your fucking language!" he olded again "I was going for my daily walk threw Siberia when I saw you stupid kids fighting each other. Why are you invading Russia with me armies?"

"Because I am going to destroy Awesome once and for all!" Zaber said with evil laugh and got his robot face slapped again

"Baka!" said Emprah "You can't just invade a cuntry like that! We need approval from the United Notions to wage a war!"

"Oh crap I forgot about that. Zaber said and felt bad

Awesome made lol "Ha! That means you have to retreat and call of you're armies!" he said and high-fived Suzaku with their knightmares

"Only until we get the UN's approval, son! Then I will get all of Britain to invade your country!" the Emprah said.

he climed ontop of Überdeathreaper-9001 and blasted off into the sky with Zaber. They saw some people in villages as they flew and shot there heads to dead with guns while yelling "Get some!"

"Suzaku! We cun't let the UN to approve to invasion of Asia!" Awesome said, since all the Asia armies were still died from the war with the Commies and needed time to come back to lief

"Then let's go to the world court and stop them!" Suzaku screamed passionately. Asskicker Prime and the Lancelot flew in the same one direction as the Emprah and Zaber. Awesome saw the same village they we're shoting at when they flew by and dropped a nuclear on it for good measures.

"Now I won't have to give them welfare." Said Awesome since he was smart and need to keep as much money as he could to fund the war

Awesome and Sakuzu flew to the United Notions world court which was in America since America was the freest country in the world and safest from terrists. They parked their knightmares in New York and walked to the court building which was bigger than the entire Japan place

They went inside and there was a room filled with emperors and presidents and diplomats from, every country in the world. The ceiling was made of stained glass that depicted teh historical event of Abraham Lincoln in a steampunk knightmare slaying a communist dragon

When they sat down everyone stood up. "Before we begun, please rise for our national anthem." Said some American, probably the president

Awesome and Suzaku stood up because they are respect and the band played Aerosmith

At the otherer side of the room was President Obama who was sitting on his throne. Obama was the 44th burger king of America and also the Prince of all Africa which made him the most powerful person in the United Notions

"If we want to stop Britain from invading Japan we have to convince Obama." Awesome said wisely

The Emprah and Zaber walked over. The Emprah stopped in the middle of the room but Zaber kept going! Zaber walked over to Obama's throne and took a seat next to him.

"What?! What is this sorcery?!" shocked Awesome

Suzaku gasped! "Three goddesses! I knew I recognized Zaber from before! He's the vice president of America!"

Awesome punch table fist. "KUSO!" he swore. He realized that if Zaber was Obama's right hand man, they were never going to convincer him to deny the Emprah!

"My fellow Emperors!" the Emprah saids old "I want the invasion of Asia bye Britannia to be legalized. Awesome is a fake emperor who took power by murdering the previous rulers! He also broke the Geneva Convention and shotted a bunch of prisoners and surrenderers."

"What?! That is a lie!" truthed Awesome

Awesome's truthiness was too much for the UN court to handle and they laughed at him.

"Why don'y you mention the truth father? That the rulers of China and Russia were COMMUNISTS?!"

All of the United Notions gasped! The French representitives gasped so hard that they had no air to gasp with left and choked and dead.

"Is this true? Communism is a great crime in the eyes of America and the world." said Obama

The Emprah could not lie during the UN because if you did you could get executed. "Yes. It is true." He admitted oldfully

Obama sat and stroked his masculine chin in thought. Zaber leaned over and whispered very evilly into his ear. Everyone was sweating in anticiaption when Obama finally spoked

"You both present excellent arguments. There is only one way we can settle this." Obama got up and shot his finger into the air with heroic pose. "A duel!"

All of the United Notions cheered and banged their desks with their hands. Awesome and the Emprah glared at each other from across the room intensely!

Obama continued. "Since we are men of intellect and not violence, this will be a duel of the minds. A chess duel!" Obama clicked a big red button on his desk and the floor of the centre of the UN building opened up to reveal a giant chessboard.

"All politicians who support Awesome join the black side! All politicians who support the Emprah join the white side! I will be the judge! Let the process of democracy begin!" Obama shout

All of the UN delegates got out of their seats and joined the board. Awesome and the Emprah stood across each other and Awesome got made when he saw he had less human pieces than the Emprah

"Stupid democracy." Awesome said "I'm going to beat you dad and freedom Asia for everyone!"

"I'm sure you will son." olded the Emprah but he didn't mean it! He was being sarcastic!

It was Awesome's move first. He made the president of Australia move first, who went up three spaces and grabbed the prime minister of Canada. He grabbed the prime minister and grabbed his spine and ripped it out like in Mortal Kombat

"Hmm…a wise move I will give you that." The Emprah olds.

The Emprah had a bunch of German delegates move up. They pulled out lugers and shot the president of Australia whose head exploded. Then they shot the rest of Awesome's politicians until they ran out of ammo.

"Dammit I should have done that!" said Awesome since he lost half his pieces

Awesome moved Dick Cheney out like he was a knight piece, then had him snipe the Italian representative with crossbow. Since it was a headshot he got another bonus move. Awesome maed the King of Quebec attack one of the German delegates, who he grabbed and wrestled with until he broke the German's neck with his sceptre

The duel raged on for many hours because Awesome and the Emprah were both such amazing and sexy chess players. There were blood all over the chessboard and the white tiles were red because of all the dead bodies. Half of the politicians in the world were dead already. The shah of Arabia grabbed a grenade and charged into Awesome's side which killed most of his pieces. But then Awesome drew a Geass card from the deck that let him use his Life Geass on the dead politicians

"I am impressed son." The Emprah spoke very old and tired because the game was taking so long. He rolled a 20 so the poison the delegate from Chile placed in the other delegates' drinks was successful and he killed a bunch more of Awesome's guys

"I wish I could saw the same fort you!" Awesome smarted. He drew another card and laughed

"What's so funny?!" shooted the Emprah

Awesoem turned the card smiling. "Community chest!" he said. The president of Switzerland, who owned all the banks in the world, could now remove all the money from the accounts of the Emprah's delegate. The politicians all checked their cell phones to check on the stocks and saw they had no money and killed themselves

The Emprah had not pieces left alive! "No! This cannot be!" he said and cried old man tears

"Democracy has spoken! Awesome has won and Asia will not be invaded!" Obama cheered because he wanted Awesome to win

Awesome and Suzaku jumped into the air and smiled and went "Yeah!" and the screen froze while happy music played.

"We'll get you next time!" said the Emprah who walked away with Zaber. Obama pulled Zaber back though because he needed to do vice presidential duties like cleaning up all the murdered people

"What are we going to do now Awesome?" asked Suzaku

"Now? We're going to take back Japan place!" Awesome!

* * *

DUMDUMDUUUM! TO BE CONTINUED!


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Special!

_**Code Geass: Awesome of the Rebellion**_

_Christmas Special!_

* * *

_Marry Christmas everyone! In celebration of the holidays, I'm going to make this chapter a Christmas special side story! Since its not continuing directly after chapter 13 just assume it takes palce sometime between R1 and R2. also sorry about not updating in a while! I was busy Christmasing with my family :D another part will be up soon!_

* * *

It was Christmas time! All of the world was celebrating but Asia was more than any other country. This was because the Communists and British outlawed Christmas because they are evils but then Awesome killed them so now Christmas is back and all the Asians are super happy about it!

Awesome was flying over to Moscow in Liberty Prime. Even thought he though destroyed Moscow back when Lelouch used it as his sky fortress it was made with Russian engineering and therefore could never really be destroyed. It was all black and Smokey and had fields of nuclear waste around it that made nuclear anaimals and all of the funny spiral tops were missing except one.

Awesome flew Asskicker Prime into the one spiral top. He crashed through the side which exploded and saw a buncha people inside and melted their faces into jello with his liberty lasers

but then he remembered the Commies were gone and he owned Russia. "Whoops! Sorry about that!" he said, and everyone laughed except the dead people because they were kill

All of Awesome friends were waiting there for him! Li and Orange-kun and Kallen and the samurai boss who's name I forget and Shirley and the high school and Tianzi were there! S2 was there too and she was whereing a sexy elf outfit with elf ears that looked sexy. So wear all the other girls.

"Hey there S2! You look sexy!" Awesome said and S2 made a blush. Then they had a sex on the floor. Shirely and Kallen and some other girls Awesome didn't know joined into

After words Vladimir Putin walked over. Awesome made Putin the president of Russia after saving the country. This was because even though hewas King he wanted there to be freedom and justice so he let Russia and China and Japan be they're own countries with they're own presidents who worked for Awesome

"Marry christmas your highness." Said Putin. "I just finished killing all the poor people in Russia like you asked me too."

Awesome smiled and everyone cheered. Awesome didn't want there to be any poor people around since poorness made people sad and he didn't want anyone being sad during Christmas. because he is a nice and thoughtful person. Also they might have been Commies and he didn't want them stealing rupees (Russia's national currency) with welfare

"That must have been a lot of work." Said Awesome

"Not really. We just fed them to the nuclear monsters outside." Putin said and they laugh again.

"That's great to here!" Awesome agained. "Why don't you start the Christmas party without me? I need to go to the washroom." He said and winked at S2, because he was actually going to have sex with her

Awesome and S2 went upstairs for sex while everyone else got the party started. The black knights brought Pizza Hut and everyone ate it while getting drunk on eggnog.

Everyone was happy but then there was a knock at the elevator. Li walked over and answered it and got punched in the face. When the door opened there were a dozen dudes in black armoured suits with black masks with guns and blades and gunblades which looked evil.

leading them was a tall green monsterman who was making an evil grin. "I am the Grinch and I am here to steal Christmas!" he shout

His minions walked over to everyone and poked them with their swordyguns which hurt. "Hand over all your Christmas." They said and shot the Samurai guy (who's name I still don't remember) to death to show they meant business.

Everyone handed over their Christmas presents since they didn't want anyone else dying since blood got the floor messy. Grinch laughed like a Bond villain and had his minions crush a bunch of the presents with their jackboots. Then they ate all the pizza hut and drank all the egg nog and chopped the Christmas tree town with their swords and ripped off the Christmas lights to tie the hostages up and kicked a puppy.

The Grinch laughed. "Excellent! Now split up and search the Kremlin! Kill anyone you find and steal their presents!" he laughed and they did.

Some buncha of the minion went to the washrooms. They shot all the people who wear in the stalls one at the time. When they reached the last stall though the door exploded and flew out and crushed the closest bad guy.

Awesome was inside and so was S2 and they were naked because they were both sexing.

"Bastard! We will kill you!" said one the bad guy and charged. But then he slipped on the floor because it was covered in cum from the sexing and fell and his head popped off.

"I don't think so!" said Awesome nakedly as he stepped out. More bad guys charged and shot guns but Awesome's eye glue with Geass. Suddenly all the bad guys exploded! "And that's because I got a new Geass while sexing S2! The Explosion Geass!"

Awesome looted the minion who's head fell of for his clothes/armour. Then he noticed something strange. Under his uniform the bad guy wasn't a human, but a snowman!

"Santa Christ!" Awesome cursed. "They're made of snow!" Then he saw that all the bad guys he exploded left snow on the walls instead of blood and bones and intestines like people would.

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS

The Grinch was pacing back and forth like mad. "Grr!" he exclaimed. "What is taking my snowmen so long?"

Then there was a BOOMBANGBOOM noise coming from the chimney. Everyone turned around and saw a dead snowman body come down the chimney. There was a sign on it that the Grinch walked over and read.

"Now I have a machinesword, ho ho ho" And then the body exploded. The explosion killed a buncha people but not the Grinch because he was two tough for that.

"Grr!" said Grinch as he wiped the black explosion stuff off his face. "It's just like they say - if you want something done right, kill the guy who is stopping you!"

Grinch walked over to one of his minions only he wasn't a snowman wearing black armour he was a human wearing a black badass outfit with badass spikey black hair and a dragon tattoo and skull pauldrons.

"Zaber el Badass! Go deal with this motherfucker! For Britannia!" he said and all the snowmen went "HAIL BRITANNIA!"

Zaber evil laughed as he bit the head of a gingerbread man that Shirely spent a lot of time baking for Awesome which made her sad and cry. "I'll do what I just did to that gingerbread man to him!" he shouted and started climbing up the chimney.

Putin was not amused. He stared at the Grinch angrily with his cold Russian eyes which was so intense it caused some of the snowmen to melt. "Let us go or else."

Everyone who was a bad guy laughed. "Or else? Or else what?!"

Putin started screaming like Goku when he entered Super Saiyan, only he sounded like bear. He lifted his back up with so much strength it lifted all the hostages who he was tied to with the Christmas lights. Then he did a backflip and everyone came falling down and crushed the Grinch.

The snowmen screamed and charged with their guns and swords. Putin flipped around again and began kicking them so fast and hard with his legs it was almost like Suzaku and the snowmen exploded. He picked up one of their guns with his legs and shot a bunch of snowmen in they're carrot noses, destroying the source of they're power. He grabbed some more with his legs and Judo threw them into each other until they were all dead.

Putin picked up a sword with his legs and cut the Christmas lights to free everyone. When he did though the Grinch climbed out of the body pile and escaped too!

Putin threw his sword at the Grinch, which was covered in electricity from cutting through the wires. The Grinch laughed and his eye flashed Geass and the sword stopped!

"Baka! You can't stop me with that! I have the Elemental Geass! It gives me power over all the elements!" he said. Grinch licked all the lightning off the sword and then spat it back at Putin who used a hostage for cover. Grinch escaped through the chimney.

MEANWHILE ON THE ROOF

Awesome exploded every snowman in his way as he ran up to the roof. "If I can get to my private helicopter in time, I can escape safely!" he said.

But then when he got to the roof his helicopter exploded! Zaber el Badass walked through the flaming wreckage which actually felt really nice since it was cold outside. He was holding a rocket minigun.

"Awesome! It's great to see you again!" he lied. "Now I can finish killing you!"

"Not before I finish killing you for finishing killing my parents!" Awesome retorted.

"LET'S SEE IF YOUR EXPLOSIONS ARE A MATCH FOR MINE!" Zaber shooted and shout his minigun.

Hundreds of rockets flew out and Awesome shot back at them with his Explosion Geass. The explosions were so huge and powerful they destroyed the roof, then started destroying every floor in the Kremlin until they were at the ground floor.

Zaber kept yelling as he squeezed the trigger but then stopped when he realized he was out of missiles. "Shit."

Awesome walked over and used his military training to disarm Zaber and break his arm. "It's over! I found out your evil paln!"

"Oh really?" Zaber

"Yes!" Awesome "You're not just working with the Grinch to steal Christmas! You're going it for Britannia!"

"How did you figure that out?" asked Zaber.

"I heard the snowmen yelling HAIL BRITANNIA down the chimney." awsered Awesome

"But that's not the real plan!" said a voice and it was….the Grinch! He was standing ontop of the chimney which had survive the explosion. He laughed as he dropped down and tore off the stockings and stepped on them. "After this, we're going to steal Christmas from Britannia! And then America! And then all the rest of the world! And we'll destroy all the Christmas cheer!"

Grinch was making evil to laugh when he suddenly heard jingling bells and stopped. Up in the sky there was a sleigh with flying reindeer and a guy as fat and old as the Emprah going "HO, HO, HO!"

"It's Santa!" Awesome said and everyone cheered.

Santa flew his sleight towards the chimney. Grinch laughed evil. "My oldest rival! We meet again!" He flashed his Geass eye and the Christmas tree started spiraling up to Santa. He used his Geass again and fire appeareared at the bottom of the chimney.

Santa kept going "HO, HO, HO!" and Rudolph destroyed the Christmas tree using his laser nose. All the other reindeer used ice magic to freeze the fire.

Grinch ordered his Snowmen to shot at Santa's sleigh. Before they could though they got shot in the nose by arrows. Santa's Elves jumped out of some nuclear Christmas trees and began shooting at the snowmen with their bows. Legolas and Tauriel were leding them and kicking lots of ass.

They shot arrows at Grinch who pushed them away with the wind. Then they charged the snowmen and there was lots of deading on both sides. Then the nuclear monsters showed up from outside the Kremlin and started eating them.

The chimney exploded as Santa's sleigh rammed through the bottom. Bricks flew everywhere and killed some people. "This is the final straw! You've stolen Christmas for the last time!" olded Santa. "It is a shame that it must end this way…brother!"

Grinch laughed still. "End this way for you! You're a pacifist, remember? You can't kill me!"

Santa smiled. "Oh, but I brought a friend who can…"

"Mein Luftkissenfahrzeug ist voller Aale!" yelled the Krampus. He jumped out of Santa's sleigh with a MP40 and shot Grinch.

The Grinch screamed as he body was ripped a part by bullets. The Krampus jumped on him and began ripping him apart with his claws and fangs. "Mein Herz brennt! Feuer frei!"

Santa just went "HO, HO, HO!" as the Krampus ate Grinch. He walked over to Awesome and co. who bowed because that is what you do when you see Santa.

"My children! You have all helped save Christmas and made my birthday a wonderful one!" he olded. "And because of that, I have gifts for all of you!"

First he gave Awesome a present. "For Awesome, who has learned the true meaning of generosity and kindness – a Machinesword! But not just any machinesword, the most powerful one in the universe! Strong enough to rival Zaber's legendary Z-Saber!"

Second was Putin. "And to Putin, the most loyal of Awesome's companions! I am offering you personal Kung Fu lessons at my dojo in the North Pole!" he said. Putin and Santa bowed to each other.

Third was S2. "And to S2! Here are some condoms, so you can have better sex with Awesome!" he said and went. "HO, HO, HO!"

But while everyone was celebrating there was a missile explosion! It killed a bunch of hostages which caused blood to explode everywhere and since the missile was a nuclear it exploded green so it was red on green which are the colours of Christmas!

Flying in the sky was Überdeathreaper-9001. "Awesome!" shouted Zaber. "This isn't over yet! We still have to have an epic knightmare fight!"

"I agree!" said Awesome. He jumped into Asskicker Prime which was still parked in the Kremlin and flew into the sky.

Überdeathreaper-9001 swung its Z-Saber and Asskicker Prime swung its Machinesword. There was a shockwave so powerful it blew up all the snow in Serbia and created a massive snow tornado.

Awesome and Zaber swordfought knightmares inside the nuclear ice tornado while the elves and snowmen and nuclear monsters fought below. Santa flew up in his sleigh and waved at them.

"Marry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!" he said and winked at the viewer,

* * *

_DUMDUMDU-oh wait, I mean…MARRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_


End file.
